


Slim Chances

by ASpookyPumpkin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of blood drawing, Tumblr Prompt, but for medical purposes, it's about pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASpookyPumpkin/pseuds/ASpookyPumpkin
Summary: What if Angela and Genji had spent a night falling prey to their released inhibitions?





	Slim Chances

Tension is something that seen in many forms through entire lives. Sometimes it can be as literal physics, a fly pulling at the web of a spider. Other times it can only be felt as emotions, an intense need drawing at a person despite their social bonds. It is the potential energy of some bigger action slowly being stretched.

Eventually, most things snap under this tension. A dam is broken. Potential becomes kinetic. 

The pressure of the battle field was finally brought Angela and Genji to meet one night nearly a month ago. It been fun, thrilling, relieving. It had given her an extra glow and a blush every time she went into her office. It had even given the ninja an burst of confidence that Zenyatta could see on his pupil. Neither of them had discussed this night again though, it hadn’t been necessary.

That is, it hadn’t been necessary until today. The doctor had felt a bit odd since waking up, though not really uncomfortable. It felt like there was a new pressure on her body, strange but not disturbing. A feeling that she had heard described from many patients over the years. Typically heard soon before receiving the confirmation that a woman was pregnant. 

All of that knowledge and experience was exactly why Angela was now sitting in her office chair, drawing a vial of her own blood. Of course it wasn’t what most people would normally do but she had to be sure, and she didn’t want to hear the whispers of others. Ana had raised Fareeha well enough, but that was before Overwatch was ruled a blight on history. 

Would Genji even want a child?

Of course Angela had known that it was a chance, but as with many people, she had considered it a slim chance. It wouldn’t, couldn’t happen to her in just the one night spent together. Yet as she waited the results, Angela already knew what it would tell her.

She would be a mother. Whether Genji was able and willing to be a father would make no change to that fact. Angela wondered briefly if her mother had felt the same amazement, yet same terror. A well of anxiety was already building in her stomach, starting a nausea that had been laying dormant. Grabbing the small can next to her desk, she heaved, only the remains of her breakfast of a bagel and coffee made their way out, mostly leaving her dry. 

After setting the can back down, Angela went to the small sink, washing her hand and face. Popping a stick of gum into her mouth, the doctor realized caffeine would need to be cut from her diet. So many things would have to be changed to accommodate this new life growing in her womb. A life made with Genji. 

“Athena, please contact Genji. Ask him to meet me in the gardens.” 

_Affirmative, Agent. Your message has been delivered._

That finished, the blonde slowly started her way out of the base, avoiding conversation with any of the other agents. She wasn’t rude, never was. Simply gave them a curt smile and nod, a silent and polite way of letting them know she was busy. 

The gardens were a small blessing. Between Mei and Bastion putting plenty of care into them, flowers had bloomed beautifully, resistant still even against the sea gales. It was a place that many went to calm down, the paths sprinkled with small benches, perfect for quiet discussions. The doctor went down the paths, searching out the hedge that had been diligently formed into the shape of a bird, taking a seat on the bench nearest to it. 

It wasn’t much longer before Genji arrived, silently taking a seat on the bench next to Angela. Both sat quietly for a time, enjoying being near one another, letting the tension build. Finally they snapped and Genji cleared his throat after removing his mask.

“You asked to see me…you seem to be looking well…is everything alright? Have I done something wrong?” 

Angela’s blue eyes searched his face, tracing out the scars she had spent so long memorizing, falling in love with. 

“No you haven’t done anything wrong…I…I understand if you would not want to be involved, I won’t ask you for any help…”

A look of confusion passed over his face, eyes narrowing in confusion but suspicion. “Angela, you can always ask me for help…please, what has happened?”

Barely a whisper passed her lips, but it seemed to echo around the garden, the world, in her mind. “I’m pregnant.” 

It took Genji a few moments to register what she had said, his face looking serious as he searched her face, eyes wide. “Excuse me for a moment.” 

Her heart leaped into her throat as the Ninja jumped up and dashed away. Her chest tightened and breathing got harder until she saw the sunlight shimmering off of his armor as he ran around the garden paths, jumping and hollering. All the anxiety that had sat bubbling like tar in her stomach became airy, turning into giggles that floated through the air. 

Coming to a sliding stop in front of her, Genji gave Angela a beaming smile, pure joy in his eyes. “I could not be more honored to be the father of your child. If you would have me, I want to be there for you, and for them.” Metal fingers gently brushed across her stomach, a promise for a good future. 

Angela couldn’t stop the tears streaming down her face as she pressed kisses across his face. He would tease her about it for weeks to come.

**Author's Note:**

> A little Gency fic from my tumblr @Overwatch-Tales . Glad to finally have a little bit of spark to write. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
